Ocarina of Time: Legends of a Hero
by Gray Samaritan
Summary: Stupid title. I know. Shut up. Novelization of Ocarina of Time. Kinda dark. Will get darker. Will, eventually, live up to its M rating. Anyway, rate, review, and I'll put more chapters up when I can. Enjoy.


_Fifteen towns were scattered across the woodland in the south. At their roots, they were almost identical. Each town had its leaders, both spiritual and political, the biggest difference being their level of corruption. Each town had their hunters, their gatherers, their farmers. Each town had their outsider._

_If you asked any resident of any of these towns, they would tell you the same thing. You were welcome, you were accepted (at least up front), and you could live free here, but do not commit the taboo._

_Do not go into the woods. _

_Most people abided by this rule, and did not allow their mind to wander into the realms of asking too many questions. No one knew what, exactly, was hidden in those trees, and no one knew what happened to those brave or stupid enough to attempt to find out. The few that came back from those woods would only spout nonsense, saying they had seen inhuman skeletons walk as if they had life in them, saying they had seen wolves as large as horses. Some of them- those who had been gone long enough to be written off, almost certainly dead- even claimed that the two mountains far off in the distance were the gateways to another world. Most of these people were labeled insane and locked in the attics of their homes by their families, never heard from or discussed again. _

_But those lucky enough to come back from the woods were treated differently at one of these villages. It was a place with no official name, a large clearing in the forest to which no road led and was therefore effectively cut off from the rest of the world. Here, those who came back from the woods were welcomed with open arms; stories of what they had seen would be told over food and drink. As with all stories, some of it was based in truth, most of it was outright fiction, told for the sake of making the tale taller- but regardless, everyone listened, glad that their friend had come home safe. _

_This was not the only difference in culture between this isolated town and the rest of the world. There was no monetary system. Those who contributed to the society could have their share. Their religion was not that of following gods or goddesses, but the one they called Fathertree. But the greatest difference in culture was in that they couldn't quite be classified as human. Not one resident of this town appeared over the age of ten. Indeed, someone who had only seen fifteen summers could look younger than someone who had seen fifty. _

_The name for this race of peculiar, self- sufficient children was Kokiri._

_This is the story of their outsider._

_There is only the grass below him, and the fog obscuring any other surroundings. He runs toward a glow in the fog, not having any other guidance, no other landmarks. He has- something important to do. He can't recall what it is, exactly, but he doesn't question it. He has to go to the light, and there is nothing else. _

_Slowly, a shape emerges from the dense fog. Stone pillars. A body of water beyond them. Across the water is the source of the light, but there is no way to get across. _

_A drawbridge lowers itself across the water only a moment later, landing between the pillars. He sprints toward it- he has to get across- has to see her-_

_But she is coming to him._

_A large, white animal- four legged with hooves, a triangular head, and a muscular body- gallops across the bridge, nearly running him down. He dives out of the way, and notices that the beast is carrying two people. A large humanoid figure to the rear. Her face is obscured. Riding in front of her, a young girl, dressed in fine clothing. The younger one turns to look at him, and he sees her clearly. She is the one he is looking for, the one he needs to talk to- why don't they stop? How will he find them, as they run into the fog, into the endless grassland?_

_Something is behind him._

_He turns._

_There it is again. _

_The beast that stands before him is of the same breed that just ran past him- but while he had not feared the last animal, this one terrified him. Red eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the torches burning across the water. The black monstrosity that stared him down radiated sinister intent, but its terrifying presence paled in comparison to the man sitting on its back. A black robe, red hair that looked almost like flames. The eyes of this enormous being gave him all he wanted to know. This was not human. This was evil personified, given human shape._

_It's left hand raised. Something was coming._

_Link opened his eyes to the light of dawn, and the familiar smell of the tree he called home. _

_That was the fifth time in the past month he had had this dream, and it was getting more common. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and- _

_He stopped._

_On the shelf above him sat a fairy, glowing softly in the dim shadow cast by the morning light. This being in and of itself was not unusual, fairies were as natural a pat of this world as the trees or the earth. But why would one be here? In his home? Fairies usually respected the privacy of humans, but this one seemed to be watching him sleep with some kind of intense curiosity. _

"_Finally! You're awake!" she chirped, spreading her wings and gliding down to hover in front of him. Link searched his memory, but had not recalled seeing this fairy before. She stood perhaps four inches tall- quite large, for her kind- and gave off a white glow that was unusually bright. _

_Apparently not expecting an answer, the fairy continued. "Fathertree wants to see you!" she said. "Let's go!"_

_She's a little bundle of energy,_ Link thought, as the fairy darted across the room toward the door. _Wonder what Father wants._

He stood up and stretched, taking note of the fairy's apparent impatience. Her impatience didn't matter. Father's did, however. Link took the time to get dressed, grab a strip of salted meat from a drawer, and check his reflection in a large water basin. His hair, long and blonde, was shaggy and unkept, the only thing keeping it in place being a long, green, triangular cap. This sat above an perfectly expressionless face with soft forgettable features and blue eyes that, to him, displayed a normal, healthy status. 

He walked to the door. Stopped in front of the fairy. Pointed at himself, to the fairy, and back at himself. She showed brief confusion before her face lit up in realization. 

"Oh!" she said. "My name is Navi. Fathertree assigned me to be your guardian. He already told me all about you."

Link's face displayed only brief surprise before returning to its usual state. So, he had finally been given a guardian. This could come in handy. This would also draw attention. Some of it may be good, some bad, but he would prefer none of it. Truth be told, he almost liked his solitary life. He didn't need to be like the others. He didn't need a fairy to follow him everywhere, to tell him right from wrong, to keep him out of trouble. But to deny a gift from father tree was a grave mistake indeed. Fine. He would accept her presence. May even come to enjoy it. But he had gone so many years without a guardian already. He didn't need her. And he didn't like to carry what he didn't need.

Navi had watched the boy dream for almost an hour, wondering what was going through his mind. Obviously some kind of nightmare. This boy- The boy without a fairy, as he was called- was well known for being different, but almost never discussed. Fathertree, or "Great Deku" as some called him, had given her the assignment of Link's protection only this morning. At the time, she could only think to herself, why him? Why should I be the one to protect this boy that has gotten along without a fairy for so long so well? Why couldn't I protect someone normal, someone that can even speak?

But this was now her mission, and she had no choice but to carry it out. So she had acted cheery when the boy woke up, and would remain in such a state as long as she had to. She would outlast this imbecile, as all fairies outlasted any human. 

But after she had introduced herself, as the boy was walking out the door, she was caught trying to find out what it was that she had seen in him a moment ago. Something in his eyes that he had missed when he looked at his reflection, something that grabbed her attention and planted the seed of doubt that said maybe, just maybe, she had underestimated this boy, that there was something in his thick head after all, that there was something in his soul worth mention.

Fire.

There was fire behind those blue eyes, an inferno that, when released, could quite possibly have no bounds. For a brief moment she felt fear, but it quickly was replaced by the curiosity she felt watching him sleep. Who was this boy? Why had Fathertree refused to allow him a fairy until now? And what was it that burned inside of him, caused him to have these nightmares, gave him such a strong soul to go with what she perceived as a weak mind?

_This may be more interesting than I expected_, she thought, and followed him out the door.


End file.
